You and me
by bailey64
Summary: Opportunity knocks for Jonny Maconie. Can he use it to bring down Guy Self and win back what is rightfully his?


**Hello lovely readers. I'm taking a bit of break from The Truth and ended up writing this rather long one-shot instead. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review to let me know what you think :-)**

Jonny Maconie yawned as he put yet more washing on the clothes horse to dry. Tiny little pink garments hung next to his jeans and t-shirts. It was only eight thirty in the evening and he was exhausted, blaming the extra pressures of work for his foul mood. Something had to change, this wasn't good for Emma. He pondered over his options as he placed tiny little socks on the radiator airier until the shrill ring of the doorbell brought him out of his thoughts. He rushed to answer the door, hoping the ringing wouldn't wake his sleeping daughter. He pulled open the door and was shocked by what he saw.

'Jac!' she was clearly distressed, shivering with a red welt clear on her left check and dried blood had clotted on her bottom lip.

'I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go' tears filled her blue-green eyes making her look even more vulnerable.

'My god, Jac' Jonny reached out a hand and rested it on her shaking arm to guide her into the house 'what happened?'

'It was nothing, he was drunk' she spoke with a shaky voice as Jonny closed the front door 'he…I…I promised myself I'd never get into a situation like this again' she spoke in barely whisper, tears spilling down her cheeks.

'Whoa, ok' Jonny breathed pulling her into his arms and holding her close 'its ok now, you're safe here' he held her until she started to fidget, feeling awkward for having made a fuss.

'I'm sorry' she spoke again as Jonny released his hold on her 'I couldn't stay at the flat, not with him like that. Sacha is working the night shift and I had nowhere else to go'

'It's ok Jac' he smiled reassuringly reaching out to gently assess her injuries 'I'm glad you came here' he frowned as she winced. 'We should probably get some ice on that.' He walked towards the kitchen and rooted in the freezer for something he could use as an ice pack. 'Take a seat' he nodded towards the table and chairs, surprised as she followed his orders. 'Here' he gently placed a bag of frozen sweetcorn on her cheek 'you are going to have a beauty of a black eye in the morning' he smiled kindly as he made the joke. He grasped hold her hand, squeezing it for a second before he placed it on top of the bag of frozen veg 'hold this; I'll get something to clean up that lip.' He quickly headed upstairs to fetch the first aid kit from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. 'You are being offered one hell of an opportunity here' he whispered to his reflection in the mirror 'don't mess it up, you could lose her forever this time.' He took a deep breath to steady his nerves before heading back to the kitchen. 'Ok, Ms Naylor' he spoke as he sat opposite her 'this, in all likelihood, will sting a lot.'

'You're such an idiot' she muttered softly, wincing as he gently cleaned up her lip for her with antiseptic.

'Eh, I'll think you'll live' he smiled softly at her 'but what would say to any woman turning up at Holby City Hospital with similar injuries?'

'Don't Jonny' she moved away from this touch.

'You know you have to report this Jac' he looked sternly at her 'he shouldn't get away with this.'

'Yeah, well maybe it's a little my fault' she muttered.

'Oh of course because every woman out there is just asking to beaten by their partner' Jonny raised his voice slightly, annoyed by her self-blame. A sharp cry pierced the heavy silence. 'I'll be right back, just keep that ice on your cheek' he spoke firmly to her before getting up from the table and heading upstairs to tend to Emma. 'Daddy's sorry darling' he spoke softly as he entered the little girls room 'did I wake you with my loud voice?' he lifted the crying child out of her cot and placed her against his shoulder making soothing noises to her as he walked around her small yellow bedroom, rubbing her back as the child continued to fuss. The creaking of the floorboard in the hallway altered him to Jac's presence and he turned around slowly.

'I'm sorry' she spoke awkwardly as she stood in the doorframe, unsure of what to do with herself now she had followed him up here.

'Will you stop apologising?' Jonny frowned at her 'you don't need to sorry, especially about seeing your daughter.'

'I don't want to confuse her' Jac mumbled, but she didn't move, rooted to the spot by the sight of her tiny red haired daughter.

'Jac for gods sake' Jonny rolled his eyes 'Emma wouldn't be here as healthy as she is if it wasn't for you.' he walked towards her sliding Emma around onto his hip so she would be able to see. 'Look Emma' he spoke softly to the child kissing her damp cheek 'look, Mummy has come to see you' he lifted her off his hip and held her out to Jac. Jac did nothing, just standing there as though unsure whether to take the child or flee. 'Well take her then' he hissed at Jac, annoyed at her like he had been for months at her refusal to see Emma. Emma let out a disgruntled cry, uncomfortable at being held out for so long.

The child's cry emoted something in Jac and she reached out and enfolded the child into her own arms as though it was the most natural thing in the world. She breathed in the scent of the child's hair, wanting to tell her how much she had missed her, loved her and wouldn't ever leave her again. The words caught in her throat; how could she say those things when she couldn't even be sure if they were true?

Emma stopped her fussing, fascinated by the woman who now held her. 'Mama?' She muttered softly.

'That's right Emma' Jonny couldn't help the wide grin that spread across his face at his daughters words 'this is your mummy.' He let out a soft laugh of triumph before gloating 'See I told you Emma would remember you Jac'. His grin quickly vanished as Jac pressed Emma back into his arms. 'No Jac, wait, it's you she really wants' he spoke in rush as he struggled to try to get her to keep their baby in her own arms. He gave in as he looked at her face, contorted with the effort of trying not to sob. As soon was Emma was safe in his embrace Jac rushed from the room and Jonny could hear her crying deep painful bitter sobs, her emotions having got the better of her.

'Okay then Princess' Jonny spoke softly to Emma as he place her back in her cot 'you just wait her like a good girl for Daddy' he turned on the mobile hoping it would distract her 'I'm going to making everything better, you just wait and see' he smoothed her hair wishing he felt as confident as the words he had just spoken. The fact was Emma needed her mother more than Jonny needed Jac as his lover. So if he couldn't get Jac back as his then at the very least he had to get her to agree to some sort of arrangement to see her daughter. 'I'll be right back darling, I promise' he smiled confidently at Emma, please when she returned it. 'I'll take that to mean good luck Daddy.' He moved away from the cot and followed the sound of the noise Jac was making to his own bedroom. She was sat on the end of his bed her head buried in her hands. 'I'm a little confused Jac' he confessed as he sat down next to her 'you love that baby, I know you do.'

'Of course I love her' Jac breathed heavily, trying to steady herself, to be as strong as she should be 'can't you see that's why this is for the best?'

'Er no, hence my confusion' Jonny placed his hand on her shoulder 'look at me Jac' he was surprised when she removed her hands from her face and did as he commanded 'this is not what is best for Emma and you know it. Every girl needs her mother. Isn't that what you always said?'

'I guess I was wrong' she spoke determinedly, her eyes ablaze with sudden anger 'what would you know about it anyway?'

'Here is what I know Jac, you were so ready to fight for Emma, to keep her as yours and you spend ten minutes with your mother before she died and suddenly you don't want her anymore. It doesn't make any sense Jac, I know you, I know how much you love our baby, how hard you fought for her. Why did you change your mind? What on earth did Paula say to you?'

'She just told me the truth. I'm not cut out to be a mother Jonny, to put all of Emma's needs above my own.'

'That's not true Jac' Jonny protested taking hold of her hands in his, frightened that she would flee the house to get away from having this conversation with him.

'Isn't it?' she hissed darkly 'because it's exactly what you think of me. According to you I'm not a mother, I'm a monster and anything coming from my womb would have an evens chance of being the antichrist'

'I never should have said those things, I never meant them' Jonny felt so ashamed of himself for those things he had said to her 'I'm sorry ok Jac? I'm sorry for saying those things. When I said to you I wouldn't want anyone else to be the mother of my children I meant that because that is what I truly believe.'

'It wasn't what you thought all of the time though was it Jonny?' she tried to pull away from him but he held fast to her hands and she knew she didn't have enough energy left to fight him.

'I'll be honest, I struggled to understand why you couldn't bring yourself to see her in those first few weeks, or to hold her that first time but I get it now Jac, I really do' he looked at her, hating to see her this distressed and hating himself for being at least partly responsible for it.

'You did it all though Jonny, you were there from day one, the perfect parent whereas I did everything wrong, I couldn't even do childbirth properly' her words were bitter.

'You are not an illogical person Jac, I know you don't really believe that' Jonny spoke sternly to her 'things go wrong in births with healthy babies, it was a long shot of yours to think we'd manage to bring Emma into this word completely unaided.'

'I want her to have a perfect life, and I'm not it' her words where sad now, a confession straight from the deepest depths of her heart 'I can't give the stuff money can't buy.'

'You can Jac, all it takes is love and you've got that in spades' he pleaded with her.

'Really?' she laughed bitterly 'I thought I didn't understand what love is?'

'Maybe you do, maybe you don't' Jonny shrugged 'all I know is the way you look at Emma is love, the way you fought for her and protected her is love and I know the reason why you struggled in those early days is because you loved her too much to face the thought of losing her.' He watched her as tears spilled down her cheeks 'I'm right aren't i?'

'Yes' she breathed out in barely a whisper 'but I'm no good for her Jonny, I made the right decision to leave her with you.'

'Well you the only one who thinks that' Jonny scoffed.

'Guy agreed…' she started to say before Jonny angrily cut her off

'I think those bruises of yours render any of his opinions null and void.' He softened his voice as he spoke his next carefully chosen words. 'The very best thing for Emma is both of us. She needs a mother and a father. Co-parenting, like we agreed in the beginning.'

'Oh right well, that was before your head got turned and you left me all on my own' the bitterness was back.

'Well of course that was all my fault' Jonny spoke just as heatedly 'because you were so willing to open up to me.'

'I gave you a key Jonny' Jac's eyes were ablaze with anger 'I trusted you enough to do that. Do you have any idea how difficult that was for me?'

'No of course I don't because you'd never open up to me Jac' Jonny glared back. 'And difficult is the word that just about sums up our entire relationship. So I'm sorry I looked for the easier option, to find someone who showed me easy going love in return.'

'Well it was all very easy for you Jonny. Meanwhile I had deal with the pregnancy and Emma's condition all on my own.' She paused; exhausted by the emotions this conversation was making her feel. 'It was hard Jonny, it was really hard' a sob caught in her throat causing fresh tears to cascade down her cheeks.

'I'm sorry, I didn't know. I thought you were fine and you've always had Sacha' he shrugged helplessly as he brushed away her tears with his hand 'I guess I should have done more, if you'd of let me.'

'I was angry with you and hurt and embarrassed you'd chosen her' Jac spoke with difficulty as the tears kept on flowing 'I probably wouldn't have let you, I even shut out Sacha because I couldn't bare his pity over how you abandoned me.'

'Oh god Jac, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry' Jonny spoke ashamedly pulling her into his arms, holding her close against his chest.

'But I had our baby, I had Emma. I used to talk to her in the night. I would tell her all things she would be missing out on if she didn't fight to survive. The truth was I didn't think I could survive if she didn't make it' she felt Jonny press his lips against hers and she didn't fight it, instead she kissed him back, thinking how much she needed his feeling of safety.

'I didn't know Jac' he pressed his forehead against hers 'I know I'm idiot for not realising, I should have been there, I should have done things so differently, I should of gone home with you that night instead of Bonnie.'

'Did you love her?' her words were curious not intending to be hurtful.

'Yes' he spoke the truth, knowing it would sting her. 'Yes I loved her and yes I think we'd have made it work but the truth was I still loved you Jac. What we had was intense, all-consuming and I still love you.' He kissed her again, with passion this time, letting her know he meant it.

'I love you too Jonny' she spoke as their lips finally parted 'I always have.'

'What about Guy?' he had to ask, he knew she'd understand.

'I think the bruises do the talking' she gave an embarrassed laugh 'I thought he understood me, he kind of made me feel safe, like I didn't have to justify myself. How wrong could I have possibly been?'

'It's not your wrong Jac' he brushed his lips gently across the bruising that was still forming on her cheek 'it's him that is all wrong, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from it.'

'I've suffered worse believe me' she tried to be off hand, pretending this recent attack hadn't frightened her as much as it had.

Jonny looked down at the hand he still held in his own. Her beautiful, delicate hands which everyday saved the life of others. He didn't know where these hands had come from but he knew if he was ever going to have a chance to save her he had to hear it all. He lifted her right hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly. 'Will you let me in now Jac? Will you tell me everything?'

'It's a very long story to tell' she sighed.

'We have all the time the world' he smiled encouragingly at her. 'Please?'

'It won't be easy Jonny' she spoke softly, as though frightened 'you might not like what you hear.'

'I'm not expecting too but if there's a chance for us to be together, to be genuinely happy, then I need to hear it. You can see that can't you?' he watched as she reluctantly nodded. 'Ok then, so this is us day one of being completely honest with each other' he smiled as she nodded her agreement with enthusiasm this time, her own sweet smile on her lips causing the same dimple Emma had in her left cheek. He got to his feet and pulled her with him. 'We should check on Emma first.'

'You go, I'll wait here for you' she spoke shyly, not meeting his eye.

'No Jac, we are checking on Emma together' he spoke firmly as he pulled her out of the room by her hand and across the hall to Emma's nursery. 'Huh, would you look at that?' he spoke wondrously as he saw Emma had fallen asleep 'she's settled herself for a change. It must be because both Mummy and Daddy are here'

'Shh or you'll wake her up again' Jac scolded him in a whisper but she was smiling.

'Should I straighten those covers do you think? Or would that alert her to our presence?' Jonny pondered.

'I'll do it' Jac rolled her eyes as she reached into the cot 'you never could resist fussing her and that is why she never normally settles herself.'

Jonny thought his heart was going to burst with love and pride as he watched Jac methodically tucking Emma in, straightening out the cot into a standardised neatness Emma had missed all these months as he couldn't seem to get it right.

'She's so beautiful' Jac breathed, resisting the urge to touch her daughter and kiss her tiny sweet head.

'She looks like you' Jonny managed to speak out, despite the tightness of happy emotion in his chest 'she's developing your temper too, which I'm sure you'll get to witness a fine display of tomorrow morning.'

'That's a bit presumptuous of you isn't it?' she teased him as she turned to look at him 'who say's I'm staying the night?'

'och right, and where else are you going to go?' Jonny teased her back, but then wished he hadn't as a flash of sad pain flashed across her face as she remembered what had her brought to his door. He knew she hated the fact she was too scared to return to her own home, not that she would ever admit it. 'I want you stay for ever Jac, right here with me' he spoke honestly, hoping she would seriously consider it.

She turned back to Emma, embarrassed by his words. How could he possibly want her, after everything? Yet it seemed he was offering it all to her. 'I have never wanted something so much in whole life than wanting Emma' she spoke softly, watching the even sleeping breaths of her tiny daughter. 'it seems so strange to feel this way when a child wasn't something I had longed for, but as soon as I knew I was pregnant I knew without doubt what I wanted most in world was this baby' she turned to face Jonny as she spoke with meaning '_your_ baby.'

'She's always been ours Jac, you didn't need to deny yourself the pleasure of being mother on the say so of some old hearted bitch, a jumped up CEO and some foolish words hastily spoken by the village idiot' he was pleased to see her laugh softly at his reference to himself. 'We've both done a lot of things wrong when it comes to that wee girl, and I've done some things to you I am really not proud of and I can never fully make amends for but we can make a fresh start together Jac. We could do what we originally planned to do, raise her together.'

'As co-parents or partners?' she raised her eyebrow as she asked the question.

'I want it to be partners' he spoke confidently 'I want us to be that couple we had planned to be; house, kids, dog.'

'There's a lot we need to work through' she spoke hesitatingly, unsure if they could truly make it work.

'I know' he nodded his agreement 'but we have to try don't we? I mean, we love each other too much to just give up.'

'You'd better go and put the kettle on then' she nodded briskly as she agreed with him 'because the story you want to hear to a very long one.'

'Ok' he smiled gratefully at her, pleased she was willing to give this a go. Held out his hand to her, pleased when she took it and allowed him to lead her from their daughter's bedroom and down the stairs. He filled the kettle in the kitchen, watching her from out the corner his eye as she sat herself, exhausted, at his table. He hoped the faraway look in her eyes was her gathering her thoughts on how to tell him her tale and not her putting back up all the barriers he had only just begun to pull away.

'Are you sure you really want to hear all of this Jonny?' she asked him as he set two steaming mugs of tea down on the table.

'Yes' he nodded as he sat himself opposite her.

'Okay' she took a steadying breath 'then I guess I better start at my entrance into this world as a bastard child, unloved, unwanted and abandoned shortly after birth.' She talked and Jonny listened long into the night. They cried together and at times he held her, neither of them sure they had the strength to continue. But Jac knew they had too, for if she stopped she knew she'd never be able to start again. When Jac had finished her tale Jonny told her his, feeling foolish for believing he had ever suffered after hearing the difficulties Jac had lived through. As they talked they began to understand each other and, if it was at all possible, to love each other even more than they already did.

* * *

'Jonny?' Jac spoke his name into the darkness as she lay contented in his arms, in his bed. Their emotional talking had turned into beautiful love making, both of them trying to comfort each other.

'Yes?' he answered her, gently kissing the top of her head.

'What happens now?' she buried her head against his neck as if afraid of the answer 'where do we go from here?'

'I have no idea, I guess we just make it up as we go along' he laughed softly at her insecurity. 'All I know is I want you in my bed every night so I can keep you safe and protected.'

She smiled to herself, pleased he had spoken the words she longed to hear. 'I don't think I can stay in Holby, not after this thing with Guy'

'No, of course not' he rubbed her back reassuringly 'I think it's time for us to move on, to make fresh start. It would be easy enough for you to find work just about anywhere wouldn't it? I can always bank nurse and we can figure out childcare between us as we go along.'

'How would you feel about New York?' she spoke hesitantly, unsure if he would be willing to uproot his life this much for her.

'Is that still an option?' he spoke with surprise.

'Yes, they keep phoning me, tempting me with offers to help me build a life with my daughter' she lifted her head to look at him 'I'm sure they wouldn't bulk at the addition of a…' she hesitated as she thought a word best to describe Jonny and what he meant to her.

'Boyfriend?' Jonny laughed.

'Don't you think we're a little old for such terms of endearment?' she laughed with him.

'Life partner?' he suggested instead 'or perhaps simply your lover?'

'I'm sure they would find that extremely professional' Jac laughed softly before kissing him. 'I love you Jonny' she whispered as the kiss the ended.

'How about you introduce me as Emma's Dad and your fiancé?' Jonny asked her, looking deep into her eyes.

'Jonny, be serious for five minutes' Jac rolled her eyes 'we do actually have to figure out where we're going to work, we can't raise Emma on thin air.'

'I am being serious' he ran his hand through her thick auburn hair. 'I would follow you anywhere, Ms Naylor, eminent heart surgeon, genius and all round wonder woman' he laughed as she squirmed embarrassedly. 'I want to be your husband, to support you to achieve all that you can be and to raise our daughter together. I can think of no greater role model for her than you, so you pick the destination and we'll make it work together, I promise you.'

'Is this your clumsy way of proposing to me?' she arched her eyebrow.

'That depends on whether or not you'd say yes' he spoke seriously now, his heart beating slightly faster in his chest as he waited for her to consider her answer.

'Don't you think it's a bit soon?' she spoke eventually 'I love you Jonny, I really do but this is just day one of us starting over.'

'Well at least it's not a no' he tried to hide the disappointment in his voice.

'It's definitely not a no' she brushed her lips against his 'it's a ask me again later.'

'Ok' Jonny laughed now 'but you do realise you'll have me proposing to you every month until you say yes?'

'Hmm, well every girl likes to be proposed to' she smiled coyly as she kissed him again. 'Are you really sure about this Jonny? I'd have to take the job seriously, it could mean long hours.'

'Emma and I won't be going anywhere, we'd be waiting for you whatever time you got home. Besides I thought you said they were willing to bend over backwards to make it family friendly for you?' he kissed her. 'I know what I'm letting myself in for; I know your career means just as much as to you as Emma does. There is no reason for you not to be able to have both, especially not when there'd two of us to help lighten the load.'

'You've got it a little bit wrong actually Maconie' she smiled confidently 'because it's not an equal setting' she held up her hand high above their heads 'it actually goes Emma' she dropped her hand down by barely a centimetre 'you' she dropped her hand down further by a more significant amount 'and then my career.'

'Oh really?' Jonny smiled as he took hold of her hand and kissed it 'and I thought you'd never put a man before your career ambitions.'

'Maybe I've changed' she smiled coyly 'maybe you've changed me.'

* * *

Jonny Maconie awoke to find the right-hand side of his bed empty. Fear and panic filled him for a moment, worried Jac had left him, deciding it was all too much for her after all. He told himself to get a grip as he saw her clothes were still strewn about the bedroom floor where he had thrown them after removing them from her last night. He swung his legs out of bed, he could hear movement coming from down stairs in the kitchen. He hastily threw on a pair of jogging bottoms and t-shirt and made his way downstairs.

Emma was sat in her highchair being fed mushed together rusks and banana by Jac. It was like stepping into a dream Jonny thought to himself as he coughed to alert his girls to his presence.

'Hi' she smiled sweetly, looking so beautiful dressed in one of his shirts, the sleeves rolled up past her elbows 'I hope you don't mind, Emma was hungry and I thought you could do with a sleep in.'

'Jac she's your daughter' he reminded her gently as he made is way over to them 'of course I don't mind. You should do whatever feels natural' he kissed her forehead before turning on the kettle.

'I borrowed your laptop too' she confessed 'I've emailed my resignation to the board, with immediate effect.'

'Och, Ms Naylor, how does it feel to be unemployed?' he teased her.

'Pretty good actually' she smiled at Emma as the little girl babbled away in between mouthfuls of her breakfast.

'I wish the same could said for you face' Jonny spoke concernedly as he inspected the nasty yellow and purple bruising that covered the left side of her face. He gently titled her face with his hand so he could see it in better light.

'Does it look really bad?' she asked with her eyes closed.

'Hold still a minute' Jonny commanded her has he reached for his phone and took a picture of the damage. 'Ok, see for yourself' he held the phone out to her. 'Yes it looks bad, which is why you should make a formal complaint. The man is an animal.'

'A bit of make-up and no one will be able to tell' Jac spoke confidently but Jonny could tell she was shocked by the amount of bruising.

'Can you at least tell me what happened?' he sighed as he made them both coffees.

'You're cross with me' she spoke sadly.

'I'm angry with him and I don't understand why you'd go to such lengths to protect him' Jonny spoke honestly as he leaned against the work top. 'So what exactly happened?'

'We had an argument' Jac decided she might as well tell him the truth, she he told him much worse last night anyway. 'It was about you. I said he was being too hard on you, on all the nurses. He said I still had feelings for you. I lied and told him of course I didn't but was worried if he drove you away you'd leave Holby with Emma.' She laughed bitterly as she told the next bit 'Guy said maybe that would be a good thing, removing the distraction that could so easily have halted my career. I got angry then, I told him I had never wanted something as much as I wanted Emma and I would be even more distracted wondering where she was and if she were happy. He'd been drinking, I don't think he would of done it if he'd been sober but he grabbed me, called me an ungrateful cow after all he had invested in me. I asked him to let me go, to leave but he wouldn't he kept on ranting at me, criticising my judgement for having entered into a relationship with you in the first place.' Her voice broke with the sound of sob as she remembered how frightened she had been. 'I yelled back at him, I told him you were far more of man than he'd ever be, and all those things he was saying about you were reasons why I loved you. And that's when he hit me' her voice broke and Jonny gathered her into his arms, holding her has she cried.

'It's ok, it's over now' he murmured to her. 'How many times did he hit you?' he asked her.

'I don't know, it wasn't many, maybe twice or three times. It was so quick. He shoved me onto the sofa and went and stood in the kitchen. I could hear his angry breathing. That's when I grabbed my car keys and phone and left before he had chance to come back for more.' She breathed in the scent of Jonny, allowing him to give the strength. 'I can't face him Jonny, at least not alone.'

'You don't have to darling, I'll go the hospital and pack up your stuff' he kissed the top of her head 'we'll pack up your apartment together. He won't dare to go back there and whilst we sort out moving to New York you'll live right here with me and Emma. I'll keep you safe, I promise nothing is ever going to hurt you again.'

* * *

Jonny smiled as he picked up a photo frame containing a picture of Emma off Jac's desk in her office. It was a recent one he had sent her via email. It gladdened him that she had read all his attempts to get her to see their daughter and had clearly cherished the images he sent her. He pack it neatly into a box before he opened her desk draw to pack away the contents. He hesitated as he found packets of strong painkillers. Clearly her endometriosis was still causing her problems but he decided the battle of talking about that could wait for another day far in the future. Nothing was going stop them for being together now, whatever the future may hold. He looked up as the office door swung open to reveal Guy Self walking brazenly into the room with a large bunch of flowers in his arms.

'Oh, I was looking for Jac' Guy smiled pleasantly.

'You might want to check your emails' Jonny spoke with forced politeness.

'My phone battery died last night, I haven't had chance to charge it' Guy frowned 'as you seem to know her whereabouts why don't you fill me in?'

'She's quit, as of this morning with immediate effect' Jonny concentrated on carefully packing the box with Jac's personal effects.

'Oh' Guys face fell 'well I guess I should look elsewhere for her then.'

'Aren't you even going to ask why?' Jonny glared at him.

'I think I already know, she hasn't been happy for a while' Guy lied smoothly 'seeing you with Emma everyday has been hard on her.'

'Is that right?' Jonny narrowed his eyes 'are those for her?' he nodded his head towards the flowers.

'Yes' Guy smiled as he looked at the flowers 'we had a little argument last night, I thought I ought to be the one to make peace.'

'A little argument?' Jonny looked at this man incuriously.

'Well, I'm guessing she'll be at Sacha's' Guy spoke pleasantly 'no doubt telling him what an insensitive pig I can be.'

'She's not a Sacha's' Jonny could barely believe this man's audacity, to carry on as though nothing had happened 'she's at mine. How's your fist Guy?'

'I don't know what she told you but there was an accident, she slipped and fell' Guy started to speak hurriedly.

'Oh she slipped and fell?' Jonny nodded as he played along 'it must have been a pretty hard fall into your fist.'

'Jonny, listen to me, I don't know…'

'YOU DON'T KNOW?' Jonny suddenly roared, his anger getting the better of him as he walked angrily out from behind the desk. 'She turns up at mine, battered, bruised, and covered in her own blood and you don't know how it happened?' he snarled. 'You make me sick, I'm going to make sure everyone knows exactly what you are.'

'Really? Is that what Jac wants?' Guy spoke dangerously 'because such accusations could be dangerous to a career like hers, especially when it's just her word against mine.'

'You really do think you're God don't you?' Jonny spoke with disgust 'trying to shape Jac's life for her, telling her she can't be a mother to Emma, its best she gives her up.'

'Jonny you know nothing about Jac and I' Guy laughed patronisingly 'she's knows I'm good for her, I'm doing what's best for her.'

'Really?' Jonny glared 'because that wasn't what she said to me last night, when she was in my bed, lying with me, telling me everything, _giving_ herself to me.'

'Just who do you think they'll believe hmm Jonny?' Guy hissed 'a respected CEO or an attention grabbing little whore like Jac? I know all about her, I accessed every document there was to be found on Jacqueline Naylor nee Burrows. I could tell you things about her that would make your hair curl' he staggered backwards as a swift punch landed on his jaw.

'What the hell is going on in here?' Jesse Law appeared, having over heard much of what had been said inside of the office. He observed Jonny breathing heavily with rage his fists bawled, ready to throw another punch and Guy knocked to the floor holding his face with a bouquet strewn down next to him.

'Perhaps that' Jonny spat in the direction of Guy 'woman beater would like to explain.'

'What?' Jesse looked shocked 'Guy?'

'You can consider that my notice, with immediate effect' Jonny walked back to the desk ad picked up the box. 'You don't call Jac, you don't go to her apartment, you keep away. Do you understand?' Jonny glared at Guy, not waiting for an answer before he strode out of the office.

'Jonny Mac!' Mo called out to him, quite a crowd had gathered at the nurses' station having heard a commotion was going on in Ms Naylor's office. She rushed after him, placing a hand on his shoulder 'wait; tell me what's going on.'

He turned to look at her and she could see the emotion and anger in his eyes. 'I've got her back Mo, she came to back to me and she wants to be with me and Emma.'

'Ok that's good' Mo smiled encouragingly at her friend 'but why have you just assaulted Guy Self and why has Jac quit?'

'I'll show you' Jonny strode back to the nurses station where he set down the box. 'I'll show all of you what your respectable CEO is capable of' he spoke loudly so all the crowd could hear him as he searched on his phone for the photograph he had taken that morning. 'This is what he thought it was ok to do to Ms Naylor' Jonny held the phone out, watching the startled and disgusted look on the faces of the nurses as he walked amongst them, making sure they all got a good look. 'They had an argument which he settled with his fists. Is that who you want running this hospital? A bully, a person with such little self-control he did this to a vulnerable woman in her own home?'

'That is quite enough now Jonny' Professor Hope spoke calmly as Jonny reached him. He placed his hand on the arm that was holding out the phone to him. 'I think we've all seen enough.'

'Do you see Prof?' Jonny spoke quietly 'do you see how he manipulated her?'

'I saw it a long time ago Jonny' Elliot smiled kindly. 'It's over now though and we must take good care of her Jonny.' He watched as Jonny nodded 'come with me, there's plenty we need to sort out.'

* * *

The rumours of what had gone on in Ms Naylor's office spread through the hospital like wildfire so by the time it had reached Sacha Levey's ears Jac's reported injuries had doubled and she was allegedly recuperating in St James. He rang her immediately, fear rising in his chest as she took a long time to answer the phone.

'Hey Levy, how's it going?' his heart almost stopped with relief at the casual way she answered the phone.

'Oh god Jac are you alright?' he breathed down the phone.

'Yes, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?' there was a hesitation as she put two and two together 'oh I am going kill Jonny Maconie.'

'Right, where are you, I need to see you' Sacha commanded.

'Sacha I'm perfectly fine, Jonny has been taking care of me' she protested 'that is in-between creating hospital gossip of course.'

'Nope, sorry don't believe you. Are you at home?' he asked her briskly.

'Sort of. I'm at Jonny's house' she admitted.

'Right sit tight, I'm on my way' he hung before she could tell him not to.

'Well then Miss Emma, just what do you think your Daddy has been telling Uncle Sacha and more than likely Auntie Mo?' She spoke to the child as she re-joined her on the carpet where they had been playing for most of morning. 'You know I'm never leaving you again?' she spoke softly to the child as she grinned and clapped her hands happily 'I thought it was for the best, you know that right?'

'Isss' Emma gurgled happily, moving onto her hands and knees so she could crawl towards her mother.

'I gave you to the one the person of possibly loves you more than I do, I made sure you had money, I never completely abandoned you, I'd never do that' Jac smiled as Emma placed her cubby little hands on her knees. 'I'm not like her am I really?'

'Mum mum mama' Emma pronounced proudly.

'You're such a clever girl' Jac smiled, gently smoothing her hair. 'You know I think Daddy is right when he says you need me. If we leave him in charge of your education you could end up just like him; village idiot status.' She kissed the top of Emma's head. 'You need to know I love you Emma' she spoke seriously 'that never changed, not once. I will always love you.' Jac stopped what she was saying as Emma suddenly pushed down on Jac's knees, using her hands to help herself get to her feet. 'Um, ok' Jac laughed with shock as she quickly grabbed hold of Emma's wrist as she stood wobbly on her own two feet. 'Please tell me you've done that before and I haven't potentially just stolen this precious moment from your father whilst he's out clearing up my mess.'

'Booo!' Emma laughed

'I'm going to take that as a no' Jac laughed reaching for her phone to awkwardly take a picture of Emma before the child decided to sit down again. Not that Emma seemed to have any intention of doing so, clinging to her mother's arm enjoying the sensation of standing by her own fruition. Jac praised her daughter, encouraging her to keep standing for as long as she could whilst she dialled Jonny's number on her phone.

'Jac, darling is everything ok?' Jonny answered the phone.

'Of course' she smiled 'you will not believe what Emma is doing.'

'Go on surprise me.'

'She just stood up, got to her feet on her own!'

'Oh that's great!' Jonny tried to match her enthusiasm, not having the heart to tell her Emma had actually already achieved this two days earlier. 'You tell her what a clever girl she is from me, I'll be home soon.'

'Ok. I love you Jonny. I know you've told Sacha about what happened but I still love you.'

'Oh good' Jonny spoke a little awkwardly realising she had no idea what he had actually done 'I love you too sweetheart.' He hung up the phone before turning back to Serena, Ric and Elliot. 'Do you think there's any chance you can stop Jac from finding out about this morning?' he asked them meekly.

'I think the answer to that is probably no' Serena spoke bluntly.

'It'll be fine Jonny, I'm sure Jac will understand' Ric tried to speak encouragingly.

'Then you don't really know Jac' Jonny sighed as Elliot unhelpfully murmured his agreement

* * *

'Ouch, Sacha I told you its fine' Jac snapped waspishly as she moved out of the way of her friend as he attempted to assess her injuries.

'I still say you should have come in to the hospital, what if he had fractured something?' Sacha looked at her sternly. Her face might look a mess of bruising but Sacha had to agree he had never seen her look happier. She had settled Emma for a nap with such ease Sacha could tell Jac had always been a natural with children.

'You've forgotten I'm a doctor again' Jac rolled her eyes at him.

'No I'm just remembering what a terrible patient you are' he squeezed her hand 'I'll miss you when you go.'

'You can visit' she smiled softly at him. She knew she didn't have to admit to him she'd miss her best friend just as much.

'Of course I'll visit' Sacha grinned with enthusiasm.

'Jac?' they could hear Jonny calling from inside the hall.

'Where have you been?' she spoke, scolding him as she walked out of the kitchen to meet him. She stopped in tracks as she saw he wasn't alone.

'Jonny might have gotten himself into a spot bother' Serena Campbell spoke rationally.

'What kind of bother?' Jac frowned.

'I sort of punched Guy Self' Jonny looked ashamed of himself.

'You idiot' Jac glared him, resisting the urge to shout as Emma was sleeping 'why?'

'I guessing your face might have had something to do with it' Sacha spoke unhelpfully behind her.

'Its all been smoothed over' Serena spoke calmly 'Guy has agreed not to press charges, more to save his own skin than anything else but it's something at least.'

'Then why are you here?' Jac asked bluntly.

'To try to convince you to stay.' Serena smiled kindly 'Mr self has been persuaded that perhaps it might be time to move on so now I'm here as your new CEO who is pretending to have never received your resignation.'

'What do you want to do?' Jac looked at Jonny.

'Right now all I want to do is have a cup of tea and good sit down' he laughed 'this has been a rather eventful twenty four hours.'

'You two need time to discuss this, after all you have other options that I am well aware of' Serena nodded curtly 'I just wanted you to hear it in person the whole board very much hopes you'll change your mind to stay. Come on Sacha' she spoke authoritatively as she stepped out of the front door.

'I guess that means I'm leaving' he squeezed Jac's shoulder 'you'll call if you need anything?'

'Of course' she smiled reassuringly at him, watching as he walked out of the door after Sernea.

'That has been a mighty strange morning' Jonny sighed as he closed the front door.

'You didn't create a massive scene did you Jonny?' Jac narrowed her eyes at him.

'Och, hardly anyone noticed' Jonny lied holding out his arms to her. 'Come and give me a hug.'

'I can tell you're lying' she grumbled as she stepped into them.

'It was only Darwin ward' Jonny confessed wrapping his arms around her.

'So now the whole hospital knows' Jac grumbled.

'You know, I think they'll be discrete' Jonny lied again.

'Oh well there's always New York' she sighed. 'What are we going to do with you?'

'I have no idea' Jonny laughed suddenly feeling elated he held in his arms the woman he loved more than life itself. He had her back and that's all that mattered. 'You know what? Wherever we end up I think we're going to be just fine, you and me. We have all we'll ever need together with our wee girl.'


End file.
